That Night
by kaosnklutter
Summary: DMHG 7th year. That night they broke up she cant get out of her mind. Seeing him with new girlfriend is almost too much for her to take. She will stop at nothing to forget him.


That Night

She was a shell, an empty frame of who she used to be. She never smiled, laughed or cried anymore for that matter. She never raised her hand in class, never blurted out the answer, never won nor lost house points, never ate. That's when Harry and Ron noticed she wasn't okay. All that didn't matter and that's the thing that scared her the most, was that she didn't care anymore. About Harry, Ron, school, about anything.

"Hermione, how come you haven't signed up for apparition lessons yet? Ron asked across from her one morning at breakfast.

She shrugged and Harry continued for Ron, "Are you okay? You haven't been yourself lately, you don't raise your hand in class anymore and I know you have the answers. Don't you care about your dreams anymore? Your ambitions?"

She has had this conversation with Ron and Harry a couple times in the past months but this time it struck her odd.

Dreams. She didn't dream anymore.

"Of course I do." She snapped before getting up and headed towards the doors of the great hall. This meant though she would have to walk past him and his new girlfriend. She didn't look over as she passed them, which wasn't unusual. As far as most people knew Hermione never had a boyfriend. That's what made the breakup so hard, no one was there for her. No one knew the reason she was acting so odd except Harry and Ron, but they just didn't understand. They didn't understand how she could fall for their enemy, start dating their enemy, and eventually be heart broken by their enemy. Well that they could understand.

Hermione pushed her way out of the great hall doors and walked towards the library. The corridors were empty due to the fact that most students were at lunch. Hermione didn't want to but she let her mind drift to him again.

It was around this time last year, a couple months into the school year, when it all started. Secretly she and Draco started casually dating, this was of course a secret because if anyone found out, heads would roll. At first Hermione thought he liking her was a cruel joke but after time and many discussions about him not agreeing with his fathers' ways, he won her trust and eventually love.

They spent nearly a year together, dashing into deserted classrooms in between classes, sneaking off into the forbidden forest, there wasn't anywhere in that entire school that didn't remind her of him. In the summer they spent a lot of time in muggle areas of London so they wouldn't be spotted, and he ended up spending a lot of time at her house since her parents were gone most of the summer.

She could remember their first night there together. He had been at the market for a while; it had started to rain lightly. Hermione kept sneaking glances out the window, worried something had happened to him. Then she saw him walking up the driveway, and she flung the door open and ran out to him. His hair was matted down from the rain, he looked her in the eyes and he smiled a crooked smile at her that she loved. He had bags in one hand and a single pink rose in the other. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him until it hurt. That night they made love next to the fire for the first time, and laid there afterward sleeping peacefully, wrapped in each others arms.

The summer continued at an alarming speed, and at first he had been a little hesitant to come into the muggle world but eventually he was having fun. Together they spent a lot of time with muggles, and this surprised her because he had become accepting and even befriended the muggles. He dressed up in muggle clothing and even got a muggle cell phone, to blend in and also so they all could stay in touch. This is what made Hermione see who he could be, the man he was growing into and made her fall for even more.

Hermione finally reached the library and sat down at her usual table, thinking about the night it all fell apart. It was at a muggle party at the very end of the summer that they broke up. He was drunk off muggle alcohol and she of course was sober.

She had sat and started talking with some of her friends, he had disappeared off somewhere. She hadn't really been paying attention to what her friend was saying, she had been looking over the heads of people to see where he had gone off to, for it had been nearly an hour since she had seen him last. She had been calling his cell and got nothing. Finally his blonde head could be seen coming in the front door with his friend. She jumped off the couch and headed over toward him. He ignored her and started drinking again. She kissed his cheek, "where did you go?" he shrugged his shoulders, not looking at her, his whole demeanor was icy and then he walked away.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and walked towards him again. "Fine give me your keys then Draco, I'm sick of you being mean to me, you can stay here or find a ride." They hadn't really been fighting much but Hermione could tell something was different. He handed her his keys and she walked out of the door. Seconds later he came after her, and she turned around glad to see he was coming with her. But his grey eyes were red, and his beautiful features were scrunched up, "give me my keys, that's my car and you can find a ride," his hand was out stretched and he was walking towards her.

Hermione was pissed, she didn't see why he had an attitude in the first place so she did what any girl would do in her situation, she threw the keys at his head narrowly missing him. She then burst into tears, "don't bother coming back to my house tonight."

He stood in that spot frozen, watching her sit on the curb and sob into her knees.

Hermione looked around the library and wiped her eyes which were starting to tear over. That night she let him go and didn't come back. That night she called his cell but she got a message saying that phone no longer had service. She hadn't talked to him since that night.

Draco and his girlfriend entered the library, his silver orbs scanning over the tables. He smirked when he saw her, sitting there by herself wiping her eyes.

She scowled at him, him and his stupid new girlfriend. How he could move on so easily she would never know because she, she was still in so much pain. She still loved him, and slowly it was getting a little easier day by day, but it still wasn't the same. Her life just felt completely different. Losing the one you love is like seeing the world in color and then it all turning to black and white. It all felt mundane to her and Hermione wasn't one to have a boring life, her choice of friends clearly showed that.

Standing up she decided she couldn't sit here anymore, she didn't want him in her thoughts any longer.

Harry sat on the couch in the common room scanning over the book in his lap. "Are you sure you want me to do this Hermione?"

A million thoughts flooded her head, every one about him. A solitaire tear rolled down her cheek, she couldn't do it anymore. "Yes."

The Next Day

The smell of breakfast reached Hermione as soon as her, Harry and Ron stepped on the first floor. "I am so hungry and this smells too good!" Ron broke off into a run and into the doors a couple feet away, this red hair mixing in with everyone else trying to get into the great hall.

Hermione laughed carelessly at her friend. She looked over at Harry who was grinning at her. "What?" she asked him.

"I didn't say anything."

"I know but why are you grinning like that?"

Harry just shook his head at her and continued walking to the great hall.

A loud commotion was coming from the entrance to the dungeons. Draco came suddenly flying out of the entrance of the corridor, "Hermione! Hermione wait!!" he stopped before her.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked with a look of annoyance and disgust on her face.

He grabbed her hand, "I'm so sorry. About everything..." she tore her hand away from his, "what in the bloody hell are you talking about Malfoy?" she asked thinking Malfoy had gone insane.

"Listen Malfoy maybe its better if you leave" Harry said as Hermione turned away with him.

Draco grabbed her arm spinning her around to face him. She was caught by surprise when he kissed her lips. She tore away and looked into his eyes, there was something there, she was sure of it.

"MALFOY!" Harry yelled, as she snapped out of it and shook her head, "don't ever put your hands on me again." She said walking away and into the great hall.

Harry looked over at Draco, he looked pathetic and so Harry took his pride and put it aside. He placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and steered him to an empty classroom away from everyone's prying eyes.

"Listen mate maybe its better if you just leave her alone." Draco looked up at Harry, "I can't do that," he said barley above a whisper.

Harry sighed, "You have to."

"And why's that Potter?" Draco asked his voice gaining its arrogance.

"Because she doesn't remember you… what you had."

Draco looked confused, "what the bloody hell are you talking about you crackpot of course she remembers me."

"Malfoy you're not listening to me, last night… Hermione couldn't take it anymore."

Understanding flashed through Draco's eyes, "what did you do?"

"it was Hermione's choice, she couldn't stand to see you with your new conquest and think that you never loved her."

"But I broke up with Daphne."

Harry turned to Draco again, "listen what's done is done. She's obliviated you from her memory. I'm sorry but it's too late." Harry patted his shoulder once more and went out of the door.

The words Harry spoke rang in Draco's ears

_..It's too late_

_She doesn't remember you…_

Draco's knees gave out and he sunk to the floor. "But I love her." He whispered out into the empty classroom. It was getting harder for him to breathe, it felt like everything was closing in around him. And for the first time in Draco's life since he was young, he wept. He wept for Hermione, he wept for himself, he wept for their love- now broken, and he wept for his future dreams. His dreams of a little girl or boy, with chestnut brown hair and silver eyes that would never exist.

and there you have it. please let me know if you like it or not. it was written from a somewhat true event. so flame it or love it at least let me know! it only takes 2 seconds!


End file.
